LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen cheering before Solneer raises his hand to quiet them down) Solneer: Easy now. Alex: Oops, sorry! Lestros: It's fine man. Blake H: Is there something else Solneer? Solneer: You could say that. Blake H: Huh? (Solneer opens a portal) Solneer: Defenders, follow me. Alex: Ummm.... Erin: O-Okay. Blake H: *Nods* (The heroes all enter the portal, ending up in a strange heavenly place) Blake H: Huh? Rebecca: Whoa.... Alex: What is this? Solneer: Go up the hill. (Blake and the heroes look at the hill) Blake H:.... (Blake and the heroes all start heading up the hill together) Blake H:.......... Alex:........ Erin:...... Ruby:......... Jack:.......... (The group continues walking) Solneer: We figured you'd need a place for your Grimm. Blake H: My Grimm? Solneer: Yes Blake. Lestros: Can't just let them ALL stay cramped in nests. They need proper homes. Blake H Hmm... (The heroes eventually reach the hill and look out) Alex: *Gasps* Blake H: Oh my.... (A large Roman-like city is seen down the hill, complete with buildings, shops and a large castle) Blake H:.....Oh....Oh my god....! Solneer: Yep. Lestros: All yours. Erin: WOW!!! Kyle: Oh man! Emily: I'm so JEALOUS!! Blake H:..... Ozpin: Hmm, interesting. Yang: Now THAT is cool! Qrow: Hmph. Lestros: So Blake, you like it? Blake H:....Yeah. I love it...! Lestros: *Smile* Solneer: So Blake, what's the first order of business you have? (Blake looks down before he smiles and looks up) Blake H:....Let's get started. (Blake and the others all look at the city before the scene cuts to black) A FEW YEARS LATER...... (Back in Blake's Universe, Alex, now age 24 and Jessica are seen walking with Jack and Erin both at age 23 who are seen with rings on their fingers. The other Defenders and their allies are seen approaching the castle's entrance) Erin: *Smile* Alex: *Smile* (The heroes enter the castle to see all of the Grimm sitting around looking over at them with smiles before they all cheer. The heroes enter the castle and sit down before they look up at the throne) Alex: Hmph. Jack: There he is. (Blake is seen sitting in the throne with his legs crossed and a smile on his face as he looks at the heroes) Blake H: *Nods* Heh. Alex: *Nods and smiles* Blake H:..... (Rebecca is seen standing next to Blake wiping tears from her eyes as she smiles) Rebecca: Blakie.... Blake H: Take it easy mom. Rebecca: I know I know... (Blake looks to his right to find Team Ace next to him. Jason is seen at age 20, Devon at age 21 and Henry at age 21 as well) Blake H: *Smile* Hey guys. Devon: Blake. *Smile* (Blake then looks at the crowd of Grimm and heroes) Blake H: Well now. Seems the Omniverse just got a whole lot safer. (The scene then pans out through the castle ceiling and shows the now bustling city in Blake's new Universe, showing that the Grimm now live in total harmony and peace under Blake's rule, free from their conflicts and pain) THE END..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales